the Soulless One's
by attentionwh0re
Summary: In this story you will follow two main characters Galadriel Pendragon and Mama sweet roll. This story is about how they both become the Soulless one's will there friendship end or will they stay strong. love, murder and betrayal. P.S i am dyslexic :P
1. Chapter 1 The Tale Of a Broken Heart

**The Soulless One**

 _"That is the name I have given you. You are but a trace of your former self. A soulless one. An empty vessel that longs to be filled. It is as the Scrolls foretold, but not exactly as I imagined."_

 _―Varen Aquilarios to the Vestige_

 **The Tale Of a Broken Heart**

 _"Live soberly and peacefully. Honor your parents, and preserve the peace and security of home and family".-Mara Nine Divines_

It is at death we understand one another at that point there is no taking back anything all that is left to do is to say goodbye . Viteloria was standing over me giving me the look you give to someone when you have to give them bad news . She had gray hair and pale skin she was older for a human but never acted her age , we met when she was a kid . My husband owned her family as slaves . Her mother was the castle cook and her father was the stable master . We all called them the sweet roll family . I loved them as they where my own family I too knew what it was like too. I was given to my husband by my father to keep the peace between two of the families . I never loved him but we had children together that I loved

Are you OK Galadriel ? Viteloria said to me looking very worried as she should. I was covered in blood some in my, some of his .

I don't know I feel very cold I said . For the first time I could not heal myself was my life draining away ? Was this how I was going to die I was too young . "

call the mage I can't heal myself " she looked behind herself .

" did you hear her or, are you as stupid as you look " I could not make out who it was but I heard the door close . "

is he . Dead . ? My voice was getting weaker by the second .

Shut up you dumb elf . Viteloria said with a smile on her face . She was always tough on me and always tried to make me smile . I tried to smile but my body was to weak to even bring myself to do so . Where was the mage it felt like hours where passing .

Hey I am not dumb . I have read a lot of books in my time here . I could see her crying to through a smile

Yeah I bet you old bag . Viteloria said will grabbing a cloth too clean up some blood .

You are going to be OK the mage is going to be here soon . She sounded so worried it made me sad to see my best friend this way . I was about to ask her who was with her when the door slammed open .

MOVE out of the way and let me see her . It was Mirk Druhron an old dark elf he had the darkest skin I had ever seen like midnight skin every wrinkle on his face told a story of his past . He was a sweet old grumpy man . I knew him all my life he was more of a father to me then my own . He grabbed a tiny bottle out of his back pocket and opened my mouth .

Drink this and take your time, Drink to much and you may grow some facial hair. It tasted Foul like the smell of a rotten corpse. I just wanted to throw it away by the godds why would anyone drink this. I got to the last drop when Mirk grapped the bottle out of my hands. Never drink the last drop of death it will kill you.

DEATH ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER YOU DUMB OLD MAN!- Viteloria yelled at him will rushing to my side.

You need to move out of my way Viteloria.

She needs to take in someone else's death for this to work. Now please move. He moved his hand over my body everything went black there voice's where starting to disappear. I could make out one voice

I love you mommy...


	2. Chapter 2 A Cold Wake Up Call

**A Cold Wake Up Call**

 _"Be strong for war. Be bold against enemies and evil, and defend the people of Tamriel."- Talos Nine Divines_

Was it a bad dream? My head hurt like someone was taking nails and scraping the inside of my head . I slowly opened my eyes everything was so bright and blurry but I could tell I was in my room . Oh how I loved this room , I hand picked everything the beding was made in Imperial City a gift from the king himself . Though we never met before, he sent many gifts to my husband . I rubbed my eyes the blur was going away though the headache still stayed . I put my feet on the floor . The cold marble floor woke me up . A cold chill ran down my spine my gut told me it was not a nightmare . I killed the man that gave me a home the peace between the family would be over, I would be haunted down like a rabbit . I ran and grabbed my clothes and packed a bag . No one will be killed if I leave, I need to tell Viteloria to take my daughters to Skywatch I would meet them there. We can figure out what to do from there . I shoved everything I could find in to my bag, my favourite doll . Even tho it was old and I could see the mistakes The Dollmaker had made . ( it's an altmer thing ) and grabbed some makeup .

Oh I can't leave with out doing my hair I maybe a fugitive but I won't look ghastly. Come on am not a breton. I grapped the nearest brush I could find and brushed my red hair it was so long I I reminded myself that I need to get it cut. Do fugitive's get hair cuts..? I put the brush down and looked at myself "so this is, it my life here is over". I went to open the door when it slammed open it was Viteloria she was still in her night gown her hair was in rolls who was she trying to look good for? her husband has been dead for 10 years. He fell off a cliff on a drunk dare (stupid nord). Though Viteloria loved him very much she could always out drink him. It was her dare for him to do a handstand by the edge of the cliff. She had a sword in her other hand.

Good you are up! we need to leave now- she looked around the room as if she was looking for someone to be here.

I know am packing my stuff go tell everyone that they can take what they want but they can't stay here. That there master is on a trip..?- saying a trip sounded like a lie because it was a lie. no one would believe that my husband an old altmer would leave there home for a trip what was he going to see that he has not.

WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT? She yelled at me giving a look to see if I was OK.

You know what happened last night. She tilted her head like my dog would do if he was trying to understand what I was saying.

You know what. I shut the door behind her and whispered. Where I killed my husband. As if whispering would make it better.

Oh that yeah, I kind of forgot over the FACT THAT WAR has broken out in cyrodiil! She yelled at me well grabbing my arm pushing me out the door.

WAIT MY BAG! I tried to pull back to grab my bag but I failed to do so. She was much stronger then me. What does this woman eats god.

I will get Arqrand to get it for you latter. We need to make it to your uncle Mannimarco. Yes he would know what to do about my husband and yes war may have broken out but our queen would figure that out on her own. That was not my problem or at least for today. I need to worry about my family and Viteloria. She always had my back though she would say other ways. Viteloria pulled the door open and ran down the castle golden hallway. I looked around to see everyone grabbing what they could to hide from raiders. I thought to myself why are they doing this why are they not making sure there family is OK. Viteloria was still holding my hand as we ran to the east wing of the castle where my two daughters Arqrand and Daenerys where standing with our dog. They where both very beautiful they very pale gold hue skin. With red hair and Green eyes they towered over Viteloria we all did. Everyone always thought they looked like twins. Some even thought I was their sister as we looks so much a like. I have a lot of pride in that. I don't see myself like most Altmer but I do take pride in the fact that my daughters are pure blood. I think as a Altmer we fear to see our race fade away like so many. Or at least that's what I think. My dog sees me and Viteloria running towards him, he started to wiggle is tail in the joy of it. He was a gift from Queen Ayrenn the queen herself. though yet again someone I had never met I don't even think she knew my name. They respected my husband and his work.

Arqrand your mother has a bag on her bed what am sure is full of stuff she does not need could you please get your handmaiden to take you there and get it then meet us at the gate's. Hurry

Arqrand gave her a nasty look and walked away and her handmaiden followed behind her.

Where will we go ? Daenerys my youngest said looking at me with worry in her eyes . My stomach hurt she was hurting. she was there ,last night she saw her father dying. She saw what I did how would she ever forgive me for what I did.

We are meeting Mannimarco at Haven he will give us refuge there. Viteloria letting go of my hand.

Mother how are you feeling? Daenerys said as she hugged me, did she already forgive me for the evil that i did. no she was just worried about losing another parent.

I am fine Daenerys. I said holding on to her a bit to tightly she pushed away from me my heart broke my world is breaking.

The horses are ready let's go. Daenerys said as we walked to the door I could hear a storm. in the rush of everything I could not hear it. Vlastarus had never seen a storm like this before. We opened the door it was raining so hard that the ground was flooded. It was mid day but it looked like nighttime. The ground was shaking

could this be the end of time ? I said looking up at the sky, Viteloria grabbed my hand again .

Come on keep moving, we are not safe here. She pulled me harder to move. most altmer would never let the slaves treat them like this but Vitriolic was not my slave she was my best friend. Other altmer looked down at me for treating her like she was one of us. Viteloria was smart she was always around my kind. Other then other slaves we owned I don't think she ever got to know who she really was. I ran with her , our feet where getting wet damn I forgot to put shoes on. As we got to the gates I could hear the towns people screaming. Cyrodiil was gone.

Where is she how long does it take for to get my bag I hope she is OK. I said letting go of Vitelorias hand.

I am sure they will be here soon mother. Daenerys said well petting Daryl our dog. Viteloria was trying to open the gate. the rain was falling down so hard it was hard to see the castle from where we stood. I could hear the towns people getting closer their screaming was getting louder.

We need to leave, now she, will find her way I will leave a horse here for her.

NO we must wait for her I can't leave her behind .

Galadriel she is... Before Viteloria could finish what she was about to say a loud bang came from the sky sending a chill down my spine. I turned around to see Arqrand walking towards us holding something in her hand. Thank god she is here we can now go. As she got closer what looked like my bag turned in to a head. in her other hand a staff with flames coming out of it.

MOTHER YOU DUMB WOMAN YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM THIS?! Arqrand screamed at me.

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I wanted to run and hug her and tell her everything is going to be OK. But it was not going to be. Viteloria got in front of me standing in between us I pushed her a side

it's OK I said to Viteloria. Galadriel ran to the gate trying to open it. Arqrand walked closer I could make out the head she was holding the head by the hair it was her handmaiden. The poor girls face looks scared.

I did what no one else can do ,MOTHER I LEARNED THAT FROM YOU!. Arqrand started to laugh what made the air have a chill to it.

What I did to your father was to save us all from this life to save everyone from his evil ways. She threw the handmaidens head to the ground.

Save us you think you saved me! no the master saved me! soon you will all see what that is. She pointed the staff at Viteloria.

Oh sweet roll I'm going to miss you the most, mostly am going to miss that ugly mug you call a face. Fire came flying out of her staff towards Viteloria I moved in front of her slamming my hands together making a shield absorbing all the flames and pushing them to the ground.

RUN! Galadriel screamed I reached out my hand to Arqrand but Viteloria grab my arm pushing me away before she could grab it. For a moment I could see my daughter hidden behind the madness. Tears ran down my face but I pushed on i got on my horse and we left. I would not see this place for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3 Unbroken Friendship

**Unbroken friendship**

 **"Open your heart to the noble secrets of art and love. Treasure the gifts of friendship. Seek joy and inspiration in the mysteries of love".- Dibella Nine Divines**

 **We had been on the rode for more than a week. The food was starting to run low we had but a little bit of gold. And the storm was still keeping up we had to sleep in caves just to keep warm . Things seemed bad but Viteloria had high hopes . I could only think of Arqrand . Why had she gone mad would I ever get her back .**

 **There should be a town just a day ride from here if we keep moving - Viteloria said putting her saddle on the horses. we had made it to Valenwood the home of the Bosmer (Wood Elves ) . When I was a kid my father would tell me story's of them how they would eat people before going to war . There where Khajiit living in this land two Khajiit are funny things when I was a little girl I wanted one as a pet they always made me smile .**

 **What is the town called? Daenerys asked she was already on her horse**

 **Arenthia- Viteloria said jumping on her horse. We can go to a inn get some food and rent a room with the gold we have left.**

 **If only I had my bow I could go hunting . I said feeling very hungry I was pretty good with a bow my father thought me how to Fight at a young age . " we are always on the edge of war Galadriel " my fathers voice filled my head .**

 **I am sure we can find someone to make you one . Viteloria said trying to reassure me that things where not as bad .**

 **So what can you tell me about this town? Daenerys asked**

 **The town is full of khajiit and we don't have to worry about renting a room I have a friend that lives there . When you are old you see the world you meet many people on the way . You start to see the flaws in people , men a young race always repeating history never learning from the past . Then there was Viteloria she was not like the others she loved history and art , I would always get her to tell me what she sees , She had young eyes that could not see the mistakes i could see . Was it a flaw that my kind had or a gift to make things better i could never make my mind about that . Just has much as she loved history and art she loved to fight i thought her at a young age . My favourite hobby of hers was her cooking she made the best sweet rolls though i would never tell her mother .**

 **Then ,Let's get going i can't wait to meet my first Khajiit - Daenerys said with a big smile on her face**

 **I agree said - Viteloria with a grin on her face . i tried to smile but started to think of Arqrand and how she would have loved to see this place she was a lot like me . We met a few people on the way there , a few dark elves who where leaving to morrowind to get married . some young high elves who where joining the mages guild . It was like an anther world , cyrodiil was in golfed in flames . where everything seemed alive, people where smiling . It gave me hope that things where going to work out . when we finally got there we where met by a dark elf . With White hair and the brightest red eyes i had ever seen . her skin was so dark like the midnight sky she was very pretty . she was leaning on a fence post , flipping a blade of her hands .**

 **Hello you guys look new around here , need any help ? she said with a grin on her face.**

 **No i have a friend that lives here but thanks . I said she jumped in between the towns gates .**

 **What is there name i may know them .**

 **she is an alter , Paloia Aelsoniath . i said wishing she would just move.**

 **ohh she left town for a bit but i am her house maid . what is your name if you guys are friends like you say , then i am sure i have heard your name before . Viteloria gave me a look like i should not tell her . But i just wanted to get in town and go to her home to find out myself .**

 **My name is Galadriel Pendragon , and it would be best if you move out of my way . i was getting upset that she would not move . but the look on her face showed that she knew who i was . she looked a bit shocked .**

 **oh no umm yeah i know who you are . come this way . she started to look worried . but she moved out of the way and started walking into the town . my gut was telling me something may have happened to my friend .**

 **Where did she go ? there was a long pause before she spoke again.**

 **She went to see a mage to open a portal to your home to see if you where ok. Viteloria gave me another look. like she did not believe her, I did not either**

 **How long has she been gone and what do you mean to see if i am ok?**

 **she left a few night's ago i thought she would have been back by now. thats why i was waiting at the town had gotten news that your home was abandon. And that all that was left was, your dear old husband body. oh god they found his body everyone is going to know i killed him.**

 **They say your home was raided by the towns people. she turned her head to me and smiled. "no they don't think i killed him but she thinks i did"**

 **Yeah it's why we left. Viteloria said trying to move the topic away.**

 **They say a they found a girls head by your gates. poor girl Raiders can be so vicious. she said moving her face back to the rode.**

 **What is your name, asked Daenerys who had been very quiet tell now.**

 **"my name is Adruethyne Fyrlian , But people that get close to me call me chaos so please if you wish call me that. because i feel like we are going to be great friends." Why would anyone want to be called chaos. what was she up to. i pushed that aside she was taking us to my friends place in the morning i would figure things out from there.**

 **it's nice to meet you chaos. i said**

 **Yes it's nice to meet you. i am Viteloria , you can call me , Mama Sweet Roll. the dark elve let out a giggle**

 **It's nice to meet you two Mama Sweet ... Roll. what is the other elves name?**

 **My name is Daenery Pendragon it very nice to meet you Chaos.**

 **Same , we are almost there we can stop in at the town or we can just go straight to Mrs. Aelsoniath home .**

 **I think we would all rather just to get a good night sleep . at this point we all smelled pretty bad. and there was dirt in place's , that dirt should not be .**

 **Very well i well get the handmaids to make baths for you all and have the home cook make meals . and i will show you guys where you all are sleeping . " was this out of luck that we met her or was something bad coming our way " .**


End file.
